20 Worte mit denen alles begann
by Vulpecula Blishwick
Summary: 20 Worte mit denen alles begann - dieses Mal aus der Perspektive von Lucius und Narcissa


p style="text-align: center;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:HyphenationZone21/w:HyphenationZone  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherDE/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianX-NONE/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"  
DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="267"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Normale Tabelle";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0cm;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman","serif";}  
/style  
![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Zwanzig Worte mit denen alles begann./span/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Hallo Schönheit, mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy. Glückwunsch zum Vertrauensschüler."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Danke. Ich bin geehrt."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Ich erkläre dir gerne deine Aufgaben."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"br /span class="userbold"Neunzehn Worte, die uns zum Lachen brachten./span/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Dieser elendige Gryffindor brauchte wohl mal eine Abreibung von dir, Narzissa!"/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Jetzt braucht er wohl eher einen Anti-Akne Trank."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Achtzehn Worte, die mich aus Tiefstem beeindruckend./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Ich weiß wer du bist - was du bist. Vor allem bist du meine Familie. Ich bleibe bei dir."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Siebzehn Worte, die mir deine Erscheinung verschleierten./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Lucius, ich muss dringend mit dir reden."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Muss das jetzt sein?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Ja."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Was denn?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Ich bin schwanger."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sechszehn Worte, die etwas Licht in die Dunkelheit meiner Verwirrung brachten./strong/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Ist er nicht wunderschön?"/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Er hat deine Augen, Liebling."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Du wirst ein guter Vater sein, Lucius."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fünfzehn Worte, die mir nicht Andeutung genug gewesen waren./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Glaubst du, dass wir das richtige tun?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Ich…Nichts…"/embr /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Vierzehn Worte, die mich mehr als verwunderten/strong. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Narzissa! Bleib stehen, geh nicht!"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Nenn mir einen Grund zu bleiben."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;" „Ich brauche dich."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Dreizehn Worte, die ein stärkeres Band zwischen uns schufen./strong/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Ich werde dich zu meiner Gattin nehmen. Dich lieben und ehren. Für Immer."/embr /br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Zwölf Worte, die ich nicht zu glauben vermochte./span/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Er ist zurück."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Bist du dir sicher?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Ja."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Oh, Lucius! Wie schrecklich."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Elf Worte, die mich einsam zurückließen./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Mrs. Malfoy, Ihr Gatte wurde gestern verhaftet und nach Askaban verbracht."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Zehn Worte, die mich unvorsichtig werden ließen./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Er schwächelt. Sie könnten siegen."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Was wird dann aus uns?"/embr /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Neun Worte, die aus Eifersucht entstanden./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /em„Du bist mit mir verheiratet! Geh' nicht zum Treffen!"/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Acht Worte, die mich aus der Verzweiflung holten./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Narzissa."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Ja?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Ich werde die Familie immer beschützen."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sieben Worte, die mich mit Angst erfüllten/strong./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Er ist sehr wütend. Ich habe versagt."/embr /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sechs Worte, die mich in den Abgrund rissen/strong./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Draco soll eine unlösbare Aufgabe erhalten."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fünf Worte. die nicht ausgesprochen werden mussten./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Niemand steht über der Familie."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Vier Worte, die Bände sprachen./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Ich bin ein Todesser."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Drei Worte, die mich verzauberten (,auch ganz ohne Magie)*./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Ich liebe dich."/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-ansi-language: DE; mso-fareast-language: DE; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;" /span/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Zwei Worte, die niemals vergessen werden würden./span/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"em„Für immer."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"br /br /span class="userbold"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ein Wort, das unser Schicksal besiegelte./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"„Draco!"/span/em/p 


End file.
